


(1009) días de no coquetear con el maestro de mis hijos

by Kikinu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 04:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek Hale tiene tres hijos y, como todos los niños, en algún momento deben pasar por el preescolar. Stiles Stilinski es el hijo del Sheriff y maestro recién salido de la universidad. Es cuestión del destino que se crucen, pero se necesitará algo más que eso para que se enamoren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(1009) días de no coquetear con el maestro de mis hijos

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito originalmente para el AI Sin Fronteras como regalo para Chocolaticida :)

**Día 1008**

— ¿Sabes? Para mañana a esta hora habré dejado de ser el maestro de tus hijos — dice Stiles, terminando de guardar las cosas en su mochila.

— Hmm.

El hombre lo mira expectante unos segundos, como si esperara que Derek le dijera algo. La verdad es que Derek quisiera decir muchas cosas, pero duda que alguna de ellas sea la que quiera escuchar Stiles.

Finalmente el hombre bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— A veces creo que eres más denso que el concreto.

No sabe que hizo ahora para que el maestro se irritara, pero aparentemente para sus hijos es muy divertido, ya que intentan disimular sus risas tapándose las bocas y fallando horriblemente en el proceso.

Stiles carga a Boyd mientras que Derek se sube a Erica a los hombros. Isaac va caminando delante de ellos, ya que “soy demasiado grande para que me cargues, papá, en serio”.

El maestro lo ayuda a acomodar a los niños en el auto y se despide de ellos dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Derek no está celoso de sus hijos, no importa lo que Laura diga.

— Nos vemos mañana. Y para entonces espero que hayas meditado lo que te dije, ¿de acuerdo? — se despide Stiles, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo y dirigiéndose a dónde tiene estacionado su Jeep.

Derek se queda con la sensación de que se ha perdido de algo.

**Día 806**

— Creo que me he enamorado del maestro de mis hijos.

Laura ni siquiera levanta la mirada de la cámara fotográfica, demasiado ocupada viendo las fotos de Isaac, Erica y Boyd en sus disfraces de Halloween.

A su hermana nunca le gustaron los niños, siempre dijo que eran “criaturas molestas” que lo único que hacían era llorar y llenar de moco todas las cosas que tocaban. Aunque su opinión sobre la _mayoría_ de lo niños no ha cambio, Laura posiblemente sea la presidente, secretaria y tesorera del club de fans de Boyd, Isaac y Erica. Está seguro de que podría pasarse horas viendo fotos de los dos monstruos si tuviera el tiempo para hacerlo. La adoración que tiene su hermana con sus hijos es increíble a veces incluso cree que los quiere más a ellos que a él.

Olviden eso, es _obvio_ que los quiere más a ellos que a él.

Los niños aún duermen, demasiado cansados por todo lo que caminaron el día anterior. Los dulces están guardados en la alacena, para cuando Erica pueda comerlos. Está muy orgulloso de que Isaac y Boyd no hayan querido comer las golosinas mientras su hermana no puede, al parecer no ha hecho un trabajo tan malo criando a sus hijos.

— Awww, son los niños perdidos más lindos y adorables que he visto en mi vida. ¿Pueden vestirse así para mi cumpleaños?

— ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?

Laura pone los ojos en blanco, dejando la cámara sobre la mesita y mirándolo algo cansada.

— Te enamoraste del maestro de tus hijos. ¿Quieres que me encargue de los preparativos para la boda o prefieres que lo hagan los niños?

— ¿Para ti todo es un chiste?

— ¿Para ti todo es una tragedia? Te gusta Stiles, ¿es tan terrible? Es un tipo simpático, los niños lo adoran, _él_ adora a los niños, el Sheriff está a un paso de poner en su oficina una foto de ustedes cinco juntos. Me quieres decir, por favor, ¿cuál es el problema?

Derek gruñe, masajeándose el puente de la nariz. A veces le gustaría que su hermana fuera un poco más comprensiva, o que al menos tuviera algo más de sentido común.

— Que es _el maestro de mis hijo_.

Laura suelta un sonido frustrado, para luego volver a tomar su cámara.

— ¿Sabes qué? Voy a ignorarte, ya que hablarte a ti es como hablarle a una pared. Una pared testaruda. Primero: es el maestro de uno solo de tus hijos, de los otros lo fue antes. Segundo: en unos meses Boyd va a terminar el jardín de infantes y, ¿adivina qué? ¡Sí, Stiles ya no será maestro de ninguno de tus hijos!

Derek bufa, negando con la cabeza. ¿Cómo puede hacer que Laura entienda? No es tan sencillo como eso. Más que nada porque Stiles no se siente atraído hacia él, así que una parte más que fundamental para que las cosas funcionen estaría fallando.

Su familia ama a Stiles, eso le ha quedado bastante claro. Y, ha decir verdad, no puede culparlos. ¿Quién no amaría a Stiles? Y Derek lamenta decepcionarlos, pero ya le ha quedado claro que el hombre no se siente atraído hacia él, que sólo lo ve cómo el padre de sus alumnos.

— No es tan sencillo, Laura.

— ¡Oh, por Dios! — grita su hermana, parándose del sillón — .¡Eres insoportable! Me voy a ver como duermen mis sobrinos, porque sino tengo que matarte.

**Día 1**

Erica y Boyd lloran abrazando a Isaac, el cual hace un gran esfuerzo por no imitar a sus hermanos. Derek suspira, masajeándose las sienes, no muy seguro de qué hacer. El tampoco está muy entusiasmado con la idea de separarse de su hijo mayor por seis _eternas_ horas, pero no le queda más remedio que hacerlo.

En su opinión el preescolar es una pérdida de tiempo, pero Laura ya lo amenazó con denunciarlo en la oficina del Sheriff si no hacía que Isaac fuera. No es que él no quiera que su hijo sociabilice con otros niños de su edad, es sólo que los otros niños de su edad no son lo suficientemente buenos para sociabilizar con su hijo.

Además, seguro le toca una de esas insoportables maestras que son pura sonrisa falsa y que tratan a los niños como si fueran bebés con problemas.

— Basta — ordena, pero eso sólo hace que el llanto empeore —. Niños, son sólo unas horas. Isaac estará de vuelta para el almuerzo.

— ¡No dejes que Isaac se vaya, papi! — ruega Erica, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su hermano.

— ¡Papi, no vamos a pelearnos más, lo prometemos! — agrega Boyd, hipando a causa del llanto.

Isaac no dice nada, demasiado ocupado mordiéndose el labio inferior para así evitar llorar. Sus ojos celestes están anegados en lágrimas y lo único que quiere hacer Derek es subirse al auto y llevar a sus hijos de vuelta a casa, donde están seguros y nada ni nadie puede lastimarlos.

Está a punto de ceder, cuando siente como alguien le da unos golpecitos en la espalda, intentando llamar su atención.

Al girarse se encuentra con un hombre de unos veinticuatro años, unos centímetros más bajo que él. El tipo le sonríe y Derek se distrae un poco por la cantidad de lunares que tiene.

— Disculpa, pero una madre entró al colegio a decir que había tres niños llorando dentro de un auto con un hombre con pinta de asesino serial que intentaba convencerlos de algo. Así que nos quedaban dos opciones. La primera es que tú eres un secuestrador que está por llevarse a tres niños pequeños y la segunda que uno de tus hijos va a ir al jardín de infantes por primera vez.

Esas son muchas palabras en pocos segundos, así que disculpen a Derek si se siente algo aturdido.

— Hm. La segunda.

El tipo pestañea sorprendido un par de veces, para luego soltar una carcajada. Los niños han dejado de llorar y ahora miran con curiosidad al desconocido.

— Lo imaginé, no necesitabas aclararlo. Soy Stiles y seré el maestro de tu hijo, creí que sería conveniente que viniera a ayudarte.

Ante la mención de la palabra “maestro”, Boyd y Erica hacen un mohín con los labios, listos para volver a llorar otro rato.

— No queremos que se lleve a nuestro hermano.

— ¡Nunca me llevaría a su hermano! — exclama Stiles, llevándose una mano al pecho de una forma melodramática —. ¿Qué clase de persona separaría a tres hermanos tan bonitos? Yo no, definitivamente.

— Usted dijo que va a ser mi maestro — acusa Isaac, hablando por primera vez desde que salieron de casa.

— Por supuesto, pero no voy a llevarte a ningún lado. Sólo voy a tomarte prestado unas pocas horas, para enseñarte un montooooón de cosas que no vas a poder aprender de otra forma. Y, cuando esas horas se pasen, su papá va a volver a buscarlo y van a estar los tres juntos de vuelta.

Sus hijos miran al hombre con los ojos entrecerrados, no muy seguros de si deben o no confiar en él. Derek observa la escena con escepticismo. Sus niños no suelen confiar en los desconocidos, mucho menos darles una oportunidad antes de hacerlos pasar por un infierno y medio.

Pero, sin embargo, hay algo en este tipo que le llama la atención. No hay muchos maestros que sean hombres, la mayoría son mujeres, sobre todo los de jardín de infantes. Este _Stiles_ se ve demasiado joven y Derek supone que debe ser recién salido de la Universidad. Quizás su juventud haga que los niños confíen un poco más en él, pero lo duda mucho.

— ¿Qué cosas voy a aprender? — pregunta finalmente Isaac y sus hermanos lo miran horrorizados, como si los estuviera traicionando.

Stiles asentúa su sonrisa y Derek está seguro que ya lo considera una victoria.

— Un montón de cosas. Tantas que me va a llevar un día de clases entero enumerarte todo lo que vas a aprender. Además de que vas a conocer a un montón de niños de tu edad. ¿No te gustaría tener algunos amigos?

Isaac asiente mientras Erica hace un mohín, Boyd sólo frunce el ceño y Derek no puede creer que alguien haya convencido a su hijo mayor de que es buena idea ir al colegio.

— Entonces vamos — dice, tendiéndole una mano a Isaac, el cual la toma —. Y no se preocupen — agrega, girándose hacia Erica y Boyd —: prometo cuidar a su hermano con mi vida. Lo prometo por todos los dibujos animados del mundo.

Sus hijos menores abren mucho los ojos, como si ese fuera el juramento más inquebrantable del mundo. Asienten solemnemente y Derek no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

— Gracias — le dice al maestro, antes de volver a entrar al auto.

— Hey, es mi trabajo.

Derek supone que Stiles debe ser muy bueno en su trabajo.

**Día 944**

Stiles y los niños llegan a la casa envueltos en gritos y risas. Derek siente algo tibio por dentro y se odia un poco por querer que las cosas fueran así todos los días.

— Gracias por traerlos, no hubiese podido terminar estos planos si no fuera por ti — le dice a Stiles, mientras los niños van a lavarse las manos.

— No hay de qué. Para eso son los amigos, ¿verdad?

— ¿Te quedas a almorzar?

— Daba por sentado que sabías que el único motivo por el cual acepté hacerle de chofer a tus hijos era poder comer gratis.

Pone agua a hervir para preparar unos fideos mientras Stiles se pone a pelar cebollas, para ayudarlo a preparar la salsa. Los niños vuelven de lavarse las manos y Boyd se sienta en la sala para ver la televisión, mientras que Isaac y Erica se sienten en la mesa de la cocina con sus cuadernos, para ponerse a hacer la tarea.

Isaac está aprendiendo divisiones con dos siglas, así que Derek deja que Stiles se encargue por unos segundos de la comida mientras él le vuelve a explicar a Isaac cómo se hacen. Cuando es el momento de ayudar a Erica con las reglas ortográficas es Stiles quien se pone a ayudarla, mientras Derek vuelve a tomar control de la cocina.

Todo es tan terriblemente cotidiano que sabe que Laura no va a dejarlo en paz cuando se entere. Porque va a enterarse, eso sin ninguna duda, su hermana tiene sobornados a los niños para que le cuenten todo lo que ocurre con Stiles.

Boyd pone la mesa mientras Isaac y Erica guardan sus cosas, aunque Derek tiene que alcanzarle la mayoría de los cubiertos ya que no llega a alcanzarlos.

Almuerzan tranquilos, mientras los niños cuentan cómo les fue en el colegio y Stiles comenta sobre cómo se ven las cosas del otro lado del pupitre. Boyd está más callado de lo habitual y Derek teme que le haya ocurrido algo. Sin embargo, Stiles no le ha dicho nada y él sabe que puede contar con el maestro para que le diga si algo malo ocurre con alguno de sus hijos.

Cuando terminan de comer y tras lavar los platos, Isaac y Erica van a jugar al jardín, mientras que Boyd se queda sentado en la mesa, cabizbajo. Stiles lo observa preocupado y, tras intercambiar una mirada con él, se da cuenta de que tampoco sabe que le ocurre.

Prepara café para que tomar con Stiles, sin despegar la vista de Boyd, que juguetea con el borde de su remera.

— ¿Ocurre algo? — pregunta finalmente, haciendo que su hijo lo mire.

Para Derek es como si el alma se le cayera al piso cuando ve que el pequeño tiene los ojos llorosos. Stiles parece en una situación igual, ya que se acerca a Boyd y le pasa un brazo por los hombros, apretándolo un poco contra sí.

Se arrodilla frente a su hijo, tomándole una de sus manos.

— Hey, ¿qué ocurre? — repite.

— Papi… ¿por qué yo no tengo el pelo rubio como Erica o como Isaac? ¿Por qué no me parezco en nada a ti y ellos sí?

Siente como si le dieran un golpe y se queda sin aire. Siempre supo que este momento llegaría, pero realmente esperaba que fuera dentro de mucho tiempo, cuando Boyd fuera lo suficientemente grande para entender las cosas.

Stiles se muerde el labio inferior y a Derek le gustaría decirle que se vaya si así lo quiere, porque este es un momento delicado y no tiene por qué pasar por él. Pero no lo hace y Stiles tampoco parece querer irse, si la forma en la que aprieta un poco más fuerte a Boyd dice algo.

— Unos niños en el colegio me dijeron que soy adoptado, ¿es verdad?

El corazón se le rompe cuando ve como un par de lágrimas resbalan por las mejillas de _su_ hijo y se apresura a abrazarlo, agarrando también a Stiles en el proceso, ya que el hombre no parece querer soltarse del pequeño.

— Es… es más complicado que eso pero… sí. Eres adoptado.

Boyd comienza a sollozar y Derek lo carga entre sus brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza. Stiles los mira preocupados y él no sabe qué hacer, aún no estaba listo para esto. Nunca hubiese estado listo para esto.

— Escúchame — dice, separándose un poco del niño, lo suficiente para que pueda mirarlo a los ojos —. Yo soy tu papá, ¿de acuerdo? Y tú eres mi hijo. No importa lo que los demás digan, no importa si no tenemos la misma sangre. Yo soy tu papá, Isaac y Erica son tus hermanos y nuestra familia es _tu_ familia, nada nunca, _jamás_ , va a cambiar eso. Yo elegí ser tu papá y voy a seguir eligiendo serlo toda la vida, que nadie te haga creer que no eres mi hijo porque eso no es así. Yo te amo, que no tengamos la misma sangre no va a cambiarlo.

Boyd asiente y vuelve a abrazarlo, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro. Stiles se acerca a ellos y acaricia en círculos la espalda del pequeño, que poco a poco se tranquiliza, hasta dejar de llorar.

— Yo también te amo, papi. Y a ti también, Stiles.

El hombre suelta una risa y los abraza, a lo que Derek corresponde el gesto.

Isaac y Erica entran un rato después en la cocina y los encuentran así a los tres, aún sin soltarse. Y, aunque no entienden bien qué está ocurriendo, se suman al abrazo.

**Día 5**

La primera semana de clases de Isaac se pasa más rápido de lo que hubiese esperado y, para cuando va a buscarlo el viernes a la salida del colegio, ni Boyd ni Erica se ven tan ansiosos como el primer día.

Por supuesto que aún no terminan de acostumbrarse a no tener a su hermano cerca todo el día, pero al menos ya no es una tragedia griega cada mañana a la hora de prepararse para ir al colegio.

La campana de salida suena y un mar de niños sale por las puertas del colegio. Las madres cuchichean al verlo, pero Derek no les hace caso. En un pueblo tan chico como Beacon Hills es normal que todos sepan la vida de todos y él admite que la suya no carece de materia prima para chismes.

Sin embargo, no le importa. En algún momento la gente se va a cansar de hablar.

Y, si no lo hacen, siempre puede levantarles una demanda.

Finalmente ve salir a Isaac, tomado de la mano de Stiles y charlando con uno de sus compañeros. Es un niño algo moreno y a Derek le parece que es el hijo de Melissa McCall, la Jefa de Enfermeras del hospital. Confirma esto al ver como la mujer se acerca al niño, conversando unos segundos con Stiles para luego llevarse a su hijo de la mano.

Isaac lo saluda con su mano libre al verlo, pero no sale corriendo y gritando su nombre como el primer día que vino a buscarlo. Se queda de la mano de Stiles, charlando con él y riéndose ante algo que le dice el maestro, mientras se acercan a ellos.

Puede que Derek se sienta algo dolido de que tras cinco míseros días de clases su hijo ya haya perdido toda la emoción al verlo a la salida del colegio, pero intenta no demostrarlo. Aún le quedan dos hijos, alguno de ellos va a seguir llorando cuando tenga que separarse de él, ¿verdad?

— ¡Hola, papi! — exclama Isaac al llegar frente a él, soltando la mano del maestro y estirando los brazos para que lo alce.

Si Derek hace lo que su hijo le pide, no tiene nada que ver con que lo haya extrañado estas seis horas.

— Señor Hale — lo saluda Stiles, con una sonrisa divertida.

— Señor Stiles.

El hombre se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

— “Stiles” solo está bien, gracias. Sólo quería decirle que Isaac es un gran alumno y que es el que más entusiasmo pone en las clases. Era algo tímido al principio, pero ahora ya se ha hecho un amiguito, ¿verdad?

— ¡Sip! — dice Isaac, a lo que Erica hace un mohín con los labios.

Sus hijos siempre han estado juntos y a los más pequeños no les gusta para nada que su hermano tenga un amigo. Puede que ya no sufran tanto al separarse unas horas, pero su hermano sigue siendo, _su_ hermano. Al menos sacaron eso de él. Aún recuerda la primera vez que Laura trajo un amigo a casa, se agarró tal berrinche que tuvieron que llamar a la madre del muchacho para que venga a buscarlo y se lo lleve, porque Derek no dejaba de llorar y patalear.

Claro que veinte años después ese muchacho se vengaría casándose con su hermana, pero bueno. A pesar de todo, Chris Argent se ha ganado su respeto.

Su respeto es lo mínimo que puede darle después de ser el único normal de esa condenada familia.

— Nos vemos el lunes, pequeño saltamontes — dice el maestro, revolviéndole el cabello a Isaac, que se ríe.

Derek frunce el ceño, porque a su hijo nunca le ha gustado que le toquen el cabello.

Stiles comienza a caminar hasta la salida del colegio y Derek se da cuenta que no hay señal del Jeep azul que tantas veces ha visto alrededor del pueblo y que ahora sabe que pertenece al maestro de su hijo.

— ¿Se te rompió el auto? — pregunta, no muy seguro de por qué.

El hombre se da vuelta, algo sorprendido, para luego asentir.

— Está en el taller por un problema con el motor.

— ¿Quieres que te alcancemos a algún lado?

Stiles hace una mueca de sorpresa muy graciosa que hace reír a sus hijos. Finalmente el maestro sonríe y Derek no puede evitar notar que es una sonrisa muy bonita y radiante.

— Sería genial. Mi casa no está muy lejos de aquí. Es decir, esto es Beacon Hills, _ningún_ lugar está lejos de aquí, pero no tengo ganas de ir caminando. Aún hace calor y, ufff, no tengo ganas de llegar hecho sopa a mi casa. Imagino que nadie tiene ganas de llegar hecho sopa a su casa, pero además está por empezar la maratón de Star Wars y no quiero perderme los primeros minutos de la primera película. La primer película de las viejas, claro, porque... oh, cielos, estoy hablando demasiado, ¿verdad?

Sus hijos se ríen y Derek no pude evitar que se le escape una sonrisa algo divertida. El hombre se golpea la frente, para luego mirarlos con un ojo cerrado.

— ¿Aún van a alcanzarme?

— Si prometes callarte.

Stiles se encoje de hombros, mientras se meten en el auto.

— No hago promesas que no puedo cumplir.

**Días 8 - 12**

Toda la semana siguiente se la pasa llevando a Stiles hasta su casa y así descubre que, debajo de la cascada de palabras, hay una persona algo irritante pero también muy agradable.

— ¿Tu padre es el Sheriff? — pregunta uno de esos días, al ver el patrullero estacionado en la puerta de la casa del maestro.

— Sip. Desde el día en que nací.

— ¿Qué clase de persona le pone a su hijo “Stiles Stilinski?

Stiles bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Stiles no es mi nombre de nacimiento, es mi nombre de elección — explica con aire solemne.

Derek pone los ojos en blanco, mientras Boyd se ríe.

— ¿Cual es tu nombre verdadero? — pregunta Erica, pero el hombre niega repetidas veces.

— Lo siento, no puedo decirlo, tendría que matarte luego de hacerlo. Además, siempre me costó pronunciarlo.

Erica y Boyd le pierden el rencor que le tenían casi al instante y se nota que Stiles se dedica a cuidar y educar niños, porque se los gana al instante. Los hace reír todo el tiempo con tonterías y Derek jamás los había visto tan sueltos con alguien que apenas conocen.

— ¿Qué es mejor: Phineas o Ferb?

— Phineas — dice Boyd, al mismo tiempo que Isaac exclama:

— Ferb.

Sus hijos (y Stiles) se pasan discutiendo todo el camino cuál de los dos personajes es mejor, para finalizar todo con Erica asegurando que el mejor personaje de toda la serie es Perry.

— Muchas gracias por traerme — dice Stiles el último día —. Hoy a la tarde ya tendré nuevamente el Jeep, así que no voy a molestarlos más.

— ¡No eres una molestia! — se apresura a decir Erica, a lo que el hombre le sonríe.

— Muchas gracias, voy a tenerlo en cuenta el año que viene cuando seas mi alumna.

Derek decide que Stiles es un tipo agradable.

**Día 460**

Tienen que hacer una parada en el supermercado para comprarle agua mineral a Erica, ya que ha olvidado hacerlo el día anterior. Ya se siente lo bastante mal sobre que su hija tenga que estar sentada viendo como todos comen pavo y demás delicias mientras ella sigue con su dieta, pero la niña le aseguró que no le importaba. Además, se recuerda Derek, es sólo un año y medio más. Quizás el próximo Acción de Gracias su pequeña tampoco pueda comer estas cosas, pero para el siguiente va a poder sacarse las ganas de probar la tarta de manzana que prepara el tío Peter.

Boyd va sentado en el asiento del carrito, mientras que Erica está trepada del lado de afuera de este. Isaac, por su lado, camina delante de ellos, ya que al ser un alumno de primer grado está “demasiado grande para esas cosas”.

Por esto mismo es que Isaac es el primero en ver a Stiles y al Sheriff, los dos hombres viendo en la sección de congelados unos almuerzos que no se ven nada apetitosos.

— ¡Stiles, Stiles! — grita Isaac, corriendo al encuentro del maestro y dejando que este lo cargue.

Al parecer no es lo suficientemente grande para eso.

— ¡Si son los Hale! ¿Ya me estaban extrañando que vinieron al supermercado a buscarme?

Boyd se ríe mientras Derek le da la mano al Sheriff, que los mira algo curioso.

— Al fin tengo el placer de conocer a los famosos Hale. Es decir, ya los conocía, pero no oficialmente, claro — dice el hombre.

— ¿Le hablaste a tu papá de nosotros, Stiles? — pregunta Erica, volviendo a treparse en el carrito.

— Necesitaba hablarle de los niños más adorables que he visto en mi vida. Y de su lobo guardián —. Sus hijos se ríen y Derek pone los ojos en blanco. Nunca más vuelve a dejar que este tipo lo disfrace para Halloween —. ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Nos quedamos sin agua mineral para Erica — explica Derek, tomando la dichosa agua mineral de una de las heladeras.

— ¿Y ustedes? — pregunta Isaac.

— Vinimos a comprar nuestra cena de Acción de Gracias. Al parecer, ni mi padre ni yo podemos hacer un pavo sin incendiar la cocina — bromea Stiles, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

Sus hijos se quedan petrificados y Derek ve como Erica comienza a hacer un mohín con los labios.

— ¿No van a comer pavo?

— ¿Van a pasarla ustedes dos solos?

— ¿Van a comer algo frío?

Los niños parecen a punto de llorar y tanto Derek como los Stilinski se alarman, no muy seguros de cómo evitar la catástrofe.

— Hey, hey, está bien — intenta calmarlos Stiles, volviendo a tomar a Isaac en brazos —. No nos importa. Estamos acostumbrados.

Al parecer, decir eso no es la mejor idea, ya que Isaac comienza a sollozar y sus hermanos siguen por el mismo camino.

Más tarde Derek va culpar al llanto de los niños y no a que a él también le entristece la situación de los Stilinski por lo que dice.

— Si quieren pueden venir a cenar con nosotros. Mi familia es grande pero siempre cocinan demás, estoy seguro de que va a alcanzar para dos personas extra.

Stiles lo mira boquiabierto y Derek sabe que si no fuera porque están al borde de las lágrimas sus hijos sin ninguna dura se estarían riendo. El Sheriff enarca una ceja, pero disimula bastante bien su sorpresa. De hecho, se ve más divertido que sorprendido.

— No queremos molestar… — dice Stiles, mordisqueándose el labio.

— ¡No eres una molestia! — exclama Boyd —. A la tía Laura le caes bien.

— Vengan a comer con nosotros, por favor — ruega Erica, acentuando su mohín.

Derek puede decir que ha criado buenos chantajistas emocionales.

— No quiero que te sientas obligado… — comienza a decir Stiles, pero él niega con la cabeza.

— No es un problema. Si tú y tu padre quieren, pueden venir a cenar con nosotros.

— Yo no tengo ningún problema — dice el Sheriff, encogiéndose de hombros.

Stiles le sonríe, agradecido, y Derek cree que tiene una sonrisa bastante bonita. Aunque no va a decírselo, claro, porque no tiene ningún sentido. Stiles no es su tipo. Y es el maestro de sus hijos.

Como lo esperaba, su familia no tiene ningún problema con que los Stilinski vengan a comer. Laura y Stiles se ponen a charlar como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, mientras que el Sheriff y sus padres se ponen a charlar sobre la temporada de lacrosse de este año.

La cena se pasa más rápido de lo que a Derek le hubiese gustado y, para cuando la fiesta termina, Stiles lo ayuda a llevar a sus dormidos hijos hasta el auto.

— Gracias por invitarnos — dice Stiles en voz baja, para no despertar a los niños —. No necesitabas hacerlo.

Derek se encoje de hombros.

— Los invité porque quería hacerlo. Los niños te aprecian mucho, eres como de la familia para nosotros. Creo que si de algo tengo que dar gracias, es de tu presencia en nuestras vidas.

Stiles se muerde el labio y lo mira de una forma extraña. Derek siente las manos algo sudadas y se las limpia en el pantalón, no muy seguro de qué hacer. Finalmente el maestro carraspea, sonriéndole.

— Y yo doy gracias por los Hale en mi vida. Nos vemos mañana.

Stiles se mete en el Jeep, mientras que el Sheriff se acerca a él para despedirse, una sonrisa divertida en sus labios.

— Fue un placer conocerte, Derek. Y gracias por invitarnos.

— El placer fue mío — responde, dándole la mano.

No es hasta que el Jeep se pierde a lo lejos que Laura se acerca a él, una sonrisa muy parecida a la del Sheriff en su rostro.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, nada. Stiles es muy simpático, ¿verdad?

Derek bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se mete en el auto para dirigirse a casa.

**Día 78**

Para cuando Laura llega de traer a Isaac del colegio, Derek tiene la fiebre de Boyd bastante controlada. Erica finalmente se ha dormido y espera que siga así al menos por unas horas más, ya que su niña no ha podido cerrar los ojos en toda la noche.

Es un milagro que Isaac no se haya contagiado lo que sea que tienen sus hermanos, así que luego de prepararle el almuerzo piensa mandarlo a dormir a lo de Laura, para que no termine él también enfermo.

— Entonces… — comienza a decir Laura, jugando con una manzana que encontró sobre el frutero.

— ¿Sí?

— El maestro de Isaac, _Stiles_ …

— ¿Qué ocurre con él?

Su hermana se encoge de hombros, dándole un mordisco a la fruta. Tiene esa expresión en el rostro que hace que Derek sepa que está tramando algo. Y ese “algo”, por lo general significa problemas. Sobre todo para él.

— Parece simpático. Y es atractivo.

— Laura, debe tener veinticuatro años. Y tú eres casada.

Ella bufa, poniendo los ojos en blancos.

— No para mi, energúmeno. Para ti.

— Es el maestro de mi hijo.

— ¿Y?

— Y no es mi tipo.

Laura vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco, pero Derek decide ignorarla. A veces su hermana puede ser demasiado molesta para su propio bien y el de los demás. Aún no sabe cómo hace Chris para soportarla.

— Cómo sea. Me dijo que no nos preocupemos, que mañana él te trae a Isaac. Me dijo que se los debía por las veces que lo alcanzaron hasta su casa. ¿Es algo que haces a menudo? ¿Alcanzar a los maestros de tus hijos hasta sus casas?

— Es la primera vez que uno de mis hijos tiene maestro.

— Eres imposible.

Será infantil, pero a Derek le gusta hacer enojar a Laura.

**Día 79**

— Tu casa es enorme — dice Stiles apenas Derek le abre la puerta, como si le estuviera informando algo que él no supiera.

— Gracias.

Deja pasar al hombre, mientras toma la mochila de Isaac y la deja sobre el sillón. Su hijo va directamente a lavarse las manos y Derek invita a Stiles a tomar algo a la cocina.

— Lo de antes no era un cumplido, pero todas formas es hermosa. Y eso _sí_ es un cumplido.

Derek se encoge de hombros.

— La diseñé yo.

La primera reacción de Stiles es reírse, a lo que Derek lo mira con una ceja enarcada. Entonces el hombre parece darse de que _en verdad_ diseñó él la casa, mirándolo boquiabierto. Stiles es demasiado expresivo y Derek no puede evitar que se le escape una sonrisa.

— ¿Eres arquitecto?

— Papi estudió en Nueva York para hacer casas — dice Isaac, entrando en la cocina —. Boyd dice que tiene hambre.

Derek asiente y, cuando se gira para invitar a Stiles a almorzar, se da cuenta de que el hombre lo está mirando de una forma rara.

— ¿Estás bien?

— ¡Perfecto! — dice Stiles, luego de resoplar quitándole importancia al asunto —. Tengo que irme a hacer… cosas. Nos vemos mañana, Isaac. Espero que Boyd y Erica se mejoren y… nos vemos. Sí, eso.

Cuando Stiles se va, Isaac y Derek se intercambian una mirada, extrañados.

— Eso es raro hasta para Stiles — dice el niño y Derek no podría estar más de acuerdo.

**Día 867**

Recuesta a los niños en su cama y los arropa con las mantas, para luego volver al jardín. Toda su familia ha ido a acostarse a los cuartos de invitados, demasiado ebrios como para volver manejando a sus casas. Incluso el Sheriff ha ido a acostarse a una de las piezas, porque apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

Afuera está Stiles, tirado sobre una de las reposeras frente a la pileta. El hombre mira con una sonrisa boba el cielo estrellado, abrazándose a si mismo en un intento de entrar en calor. Tiene la nariz y las mejillas coloradas, Derek no sabe si por el frío o por el alcohol. Posiblemente por ambos.

— ¿Qué pasaría si me tiro a la pileta ahora? — pregunta cuando Derek se tira en la reposera junto a la suya.

— Si tienes buena suerte sólo te resfriarías, si tienes mala suerte te agarrarías hipotermia.

Stiles suelta una risa floja, golpeándole sin fuerzas el brazo.

Derek se pregunta en qué momento se volvió tradición que los Stilinski pasen todas las fiestas con ellos. Quizás en el mismo momento en que se enamoró del maestro de sus hijos, pero en realidad no sabe cuál de las dos fue antes.

— La arquitectura es sexy — suelta de pronto Stiles, sin dejar de mirar el cielo.

— ¿Qué?

— La arquitectura es sexy — repite, para luego soltar una risa—. Posiblemente sea algo mío, no lo sé. Pero, hum, el hecho de construir cosas, diseñar edificios, levantar de la nada algo nuevo… — comienza a decir, pero se interrumpe con una risa repentina —. Oh, cielos, estoy tan ebrio. No debería estar en este estado frente a la familia de uno de mis alumnos. Y dos de mis ex alumnos.

Derek siente la garganta seca y, aunque es el invierno más frío que ha visto Beacon Hills en años, de pronto hace mucho calor.

— Está bien. Somos amigos.

— Sí. Somos amigos, ¿verdad? — dice Stiles, sonriéndole —. La arquitectura es sexy. Los arquitectos son sexys.

La voz de Stiles es casi un susurro y las dos reposeras están demasiado cerca, sus rostros demasiado cerca, _todo_ demasiado cerca y está seguro de que eso que retumba en sus oídos es el latido de su corazón. Traga en seco, conteniendo las ganas de tomar la mano de Stiles, que está a escasos centímetros de la suya.

No debería haber tomado esa tercera botella de champagne, porque está seguro que lo está a punto de decir se debe a eso.

— Los maestros son sexys — dice y, cuando Stiles suelta una carcajada, negando con la cabeza, agrega —. En serio. Es decir, es como, uh, _la_ fantasía. ¿Nunca escuchaste de la fantasía de follarse al maestro? Los maestros son más sexys que los arquitectos.

Stiles lo observa de esa forma rara que tiene a veces al mirarlo, lamiéndose el labio para luego mordérselo. Derek sigue el movimiento, batallando contra las ganas de cruzar esa distancia que los separa y comerle la boca.

— Creo que tenemos que irnos a dormir — dice Stiles, levantándose de la reposera, tambaleándose un poco —, antes de que diga algo que haga que en un par de horas, cuando mi padre me levante para irnos a casa, haga que quiera tirarme a tu piscina para morir de hipotermia.

El sol ya se asoma por el horizonte y él tiene que sostener a Stiles al entrar, porque el hombre ha bebido menos que él pero también tiene menos resistencia alcohólica.

Se acuestan en el sillón, porque ya no quedan cuartos libres. Derek se tira como puede y Stiles cae junto a él, con la misma risa floja de antes. Se tapan con la manta que cubría a lo niños antes de que los llevara a su cama y, si se abrazan un poco, bueno… hace frío, ¿verdad?

— Feliz año nuevo — murmura Stiles, entrelazando su mano con la suya.

— Feliz año nuevo. 

Así los encuentra Laura un par de horas después, abrazados y con las manos entrelazadas. Su hermana les saca una foto, pero la sonrisa que tiene no es maquiavélica como otras veces. De hecho, se parece mucho a la sonrisa que pone al mirar a los niños.

— Laura…

— Shhh. Sigue durmiendo, hermanito — le dice, poniéndoles otra manta encima y dándole un beso en la frente.

Derek quiere decirle algo, pero tiene demasiado sueño y bajo las mantas está demasiado cálido y Stiles… Stiles es demasiado _Stiles_ junto a él.

Así que se vuelve a dormir, haciéndole caso a su hermana por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

**Día 187**

Se encuentran a Stiles en el cine, porque últimamente el maestro está en todos los lugares a los que ellos van. Han ido a ver la última película de Disney y, al parecer, también a eso ha ido Stiles.

— ¿No estás algo grande para estas películas?

— _Nunca_ eres demasiado grande para estas películas — le responde, poniendo los ojos en blanco como si la sola idea fuera una estupidez —. Además, trabajo con niños. Necesito estar al día con respecto a lo que miran.

— Sí, claro. Excusas.

Stiles vuelve a poner los ojos en blanco y los niños se ríen.

Finalmente van a ver la película juntos, comprando más palomitas de maíz de las que pueden comer y tanta gaseosa que seguramente van a terminar saliendo en el medio de la película al baño.

Erica no puede comer nada de esto, pero parece no importarle mucho, ocupada como está jugando a embocar las palomitas de maíz en la boca de Stiles.

La película es entretenida, pero lo más divertido son sin lugar a dudas las expresiones de Stiles al verla. Es como si el hombre viviera la película en vez de sólo verla, ya que no para de hacer ruidos y caras en cada escena.

Cuando salen del cine deciden ir comer una pizza juntos, ya que el padre de Stiles tiene turno nocturno y Derek y los niños, de todas formas, tampoco tenían nada programado. Van a la mejor y única pizzería de Beacon Hills, donde además venden comida que es apta para la dieta de Erica.

Están esperando que traigan su pedido cuando ve como Stiles mira con horror a la entrada. Está por preguntarle si le ocurre algo cuando un hombre de la edad del maestro se acerca a ellos, sorprendido.

— ¿Stiles?

— ¡Danny! Hum, ¡hey! ¿Cómo estás?

Se nota que Stiles no está cómodo y que el tal Danny no está en una situación mucho mejor.

— Bien. Mmm… no sabía que habías vuelto.

— Sí, errr, había una vacante libre para enseñar en el jardín de infantes y… Bueno, eso. ¿Y tú?

— Estoy de visita. Mañana es el cumpleaños de…

— Tu padre. Sí, me acuerdo.

Los dos hombres se miran en silencio unos segundos, hasta que Danny parece recaer en la presencia de la familia Hale. Los observa extrañado, para luego mirar a Stiles con una ceja enarcada.

— Oh, claro. Estos son los Hale. Isaac es uno de mis alumnos. Familia Hale, este es Danny.

Stiles no explica quién es Danny, pero Derek no pregunta, más que no nada por educación. Saluda al hombre con un cabeceo, el cual es correspondido.

— Bueno, hum. Me alegra saber que estás bien — dice Danny, mirándolo de reojo.

— Sí, err, ¡lo mismo! Saludos a tu padre.

Danny asiente y luego de eso se va.

Derek intenta no hacerlo, pero termina mirando a Stiles con una ceja enarcada, claramente extrañado por la conversación. Stiles parece dispuesto a ignorarlos, pero Erica tiene otros planes, ya que la infancia tiene el beneficio de poder preguntar de todo sin parecer un metido.

— ¿Quién era, Stiles?

El hombre traga en seco y, de ser posible, parece más nervioso que antes.

— Danny es… mi, err. Es mi ex novio.

Eso lo explica todo. Ya le parecía que no era la conversación que tendrían dos viejos compañeros del colegio, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta lo incómodos que se sentían.

— ¿Te gustan los chicos? — pregunta Boyd y, antes de que Stiles pueda responder, Isaac se adelanta.

— A papi le gustan los chicos. Y las chicas. Pero no está con nadie.

— El tío Peter dice que es porque es un amargado — agrega Erica.

Stiles los mira sorprendido unos segundos, para luego romper en carcajadas. Derek bufa. Un día de estos va a matar al tío Peter.

**Día 438**

— Gracias.

Stiles bufa, poniendo los ojos en blanco mientras entra en la casa.

— Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho unas veinte desde que me llamaste hace unas horas.

— Ya había comprado los trajes, pero el imbécil de la tienda de disfraces se los dio a otra persona. No tendría que haberte pedido ayuda, lo siento.

Stiles lo golpea en el hombro, pero apenas lo siente.

— Hey, está bien. Aquí entre tú y yo, Isaac fue mi favorito de su curso y Erica del de ella. Posiblemente el año que viene cuando tenga a Boyd él sea mi favorito, así que no me importa venir y ayudarte a prepararles sus trajes para Halloween.

— ¿Yo no soy tu favorito en nada? — pregunta, no muy seguro de por qué.

— Tú eres mi padre favorito, ahora vamos que tengo listos los disfraces de los monstruos.

Los niños corren a abrazar a Stiles en cuanto lo ven y el hombre le alcanza los disfraces, para que empiecen a vestir a los niños. Son disfraces sencillos, ya que Stiles no ha tenido mucho tiempo para prepararlos, pero están muy bien hechos y Derek piensa que son los Tres Chanchitos más adorables que han existido.

— ¡Yo soy el de la casa de ladrillo!

— ¡No, yo soy el de la casa de ladrillo!

— ¡Yo!

— ¡Yo!

Isaac y Erica discuten con Boyd sentado en medio de ellos dos, el rostro apoyando en uno de sus puños. Derek gruñe pero sus hijos ni se mosquean, así que termina tomando a Boyd en brazos y bajando con él. Si sus hijos mayores quieren matarse que lo hagan, pero él y Boyd no van a estar ahí para limpiar la sangre.

— Yo me porto bien, ¿puedo ser el chanchito de la casa de ladrillos?

Derek suelta una carcajada, asintiendo.

— Por supuesto.

Un rato después bajan Isaac y Erica, tomados de la mano de Stiles. Derek no puede evitar enarcar una ceja al ver al hombre ya que, al parecer, también tenía un disfraz preparado para él.

— ¿Qué eres? ¿Caperucita Roja?

— ¡Sip! Hace años que no salía en Halloween, ahora que tengo una excusa quiero ir disfrazado.

Stiles tiene puesta una caperuza roja, además de una camisa blanca y unos pantalones rojos, además de que lleva una cesta de picnic en el brazo.

— ¿No había un disfraz para hombres?

Stiles pone los ojos en blanco y Derek recién entonces se da cuenta de que eso es algo que hace muy seguido el hombre. Junto con el sarcasmo debe ser uno de sus rasgos característicos.

— Este disfraz es muy masculino, muchas gracias. Ahora, ve a ponerte el tuyo, que ya casi se hace la hora de salir a pedir dulces.

— ¿Mi disfraz?

— Duh, ¿qué creíste? ¿Que serías el único amargado sin disfraz?

Está a punto de explicarle que él no piensa ponerse ningún disfraz, que ni siquiera cuando él era chico se disfrazaba para Halloween, pero sus hijos se lo impiden.

— ¡Ponte el disfraz, papi!

— ¡Sí, sí, ponte el disfraz!

Así es como termina vestido del jodido _lobo feroz_ , con unas condenadas orejas en la cabeza y un jean con una cola colgándole en la retaguardia.

— Te odio — dice, mientras recorren las calles del pueblo, con Isaac, Erica y Boyd corriendo delante de ellos.

— Tú sabes que eso es mentira, lobo amargado.

Sí, eso posiblemente sea verdad.

**Día 404**

Cuando entra en el cuarto de Boyd se encuentra con una gran construcción hecha con mantas, formando algo que parece ser una tienda. Desde dentro le llegan las voces amortiguadas de Stiles y los niños y no puede evitar sonreír.

— ¿Qué ocurrió aquí? — pregunta finalmente.

— ¡Papi! — gritan los niños, saliendo de la tienda y yendo a abrazarlo.

Ha tenido una reunión con los Whittemore, ya que su hijo mayor se casa y quieren darle una _mansión_ como regalo de bodas. Cielos, su familia también tiene dinero, pero nunca han hecho nada tan extravagante como eso. ¿Cuál es la necesidad de refregarle a todo el mundo que tienen dinero?

Como no tenía nadie que cuidara a los chicos, tuvo que llamar a Stiles para preguntarle si no le molestaba hacerlo. El hombre se mostró más que dispuesto a hacerlo, así que Derek los dejó con él hace ya cuatro horas, cuando aún era de día.

— ¿Cómo te fue en la reunión? — le pregunta Stiles, saliendo de la tienda.

— Los Whittemore son insoportables.

— No tienes que decírmelo. Lydia se va a casar con su hijo mayor, Jackson.

— Pues, dile a Lydia que yo voy a construir su futura casa.

Sitles se ríe, negando con la cabeza.

— Beacon Hills es un pañuelo, no puede ser que todos nos conozcamos con todos.

Derek se encoge de hombre, mientras los niños lo tiran hacia el interior de la tienda. Adentro han puesto las luces del arbolito de Navidad, iluminando todo con las lucesitas de colores. Han puesto almohadas en el piso y, en el centro, hay una radio que Derek supone es de Stiles, pasando música de los ’60.

A Derek le recuerda a su infancia, cuando él era chico y junto Laura armaban fuertes con las mantas. En esa época fue que nació su pasión por construir cosas. Algunas veces sus padre los ayudaban y esas eran las mejores de todas, porque estaba toda la familia haciendo algo junta.

— ¿Te gusta el fuerte que construimos, papi? — le pregunta Erica, sentándose junto a él.

— Es hermoso.

— Stiles nos ayudó a hacerlo — dice Boyd, sentándose sobre las piernas del maestro, que le sonríe, encogiéndose de hombros.

— Hace mucho que no armaba un fuerte, sólo quería una excusa para hacerlo.

— ¡La próxima vez podemos armarlo los cinco juntos! — dice Isaac, entusiasmado.

Derek cree que es una gran idea.

**Día 911**

Despiertan a Erica con un chocolate caliente, además de sus galletas favoritas y un poco de agua mineral. Hace un par de meses que terminó la dieta cetogénica y poco a poco puede ir incorporando otros alimentos, el chocolate entre ellos.

Su hija aplaude, para luego darle un beso y abrazar a sus hermanos. Es la primera vez en tres años que puede comer algo de chocolate y, aunque la dieta cetogénica ha ayudado mucho a su salud, sabe que Erica está feliz de finalmente poder comer algo fuera de ella.

Está tan feliz de que su hija ya haya terminado con la dieta, que ni siquiera recuerda que es el día de San Valentín. Al menos no lo hace hasta que Stiles se presenta en la puerta de su casa por la tarde, una sonrisa enorme en el rostro y una bandeja con cuatro cupcakes con decoración de corazones en la mano.

— ¡Feliz día de los enamorados! — dice el hombre, entrando en la casa como si fuera la suya propia.

Los niños corren a recibirlo y Stiles apoya la bandeja con las cupcakes en la mesa para levantar en brazos a Erica y darle un sonoro beso en frente.

— Hoy mi ex alumna favorita puede comenzar a comer chocolate, así que decidí celebrarlo con bombos y platillos.

— ¿Los hiciste tú? — pregunta Derek, llevando la bandeja a la cocina, seguido de cerca por sus hijos y Stiles.

El cual, por cierto, resopla ante la pregunta.

— Sí, claro. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no sé hacer un pavo sin incendiar mi casa? ¿Qué te hace creer que podía hacer algo tan delicado como esto? Le pedí a Lydia, la maestra de cuarto grado, que las hiciera para mi. Ella es como perfecta y una de mis mejores amigas, así que no tuvo problemas. Van a amarla cuando la tengan, ¡pero ahora lo importante es que les traje cupcakes!

Erica, Isaac y Boyd ríen, como cada vez que Stiles habla demasiado en poco tiempo. Derek esboza una sonrisa, negando con la cabeza.

Prepara té para los niños y café para ellos dos. Los niños ponen la mesa, ayudados por Stiles, sacando la vajilla buena y poniendo en un florero un ramito de fresias que juntaron del jardín.

Al poner las cupcakes en la mesa nota que son cuatro y no cinco, preguntándose por qué rayos no Stiles no pidió que su amiga preparara una para él mismo.

— ¿Tú no comes cupcake?

— ¿Hmm? Oh, eso. Olvidé pedirle a Lydia que preparara uno para mi. Pero no te preocupes, tampoco es como si me enloquecieran o algo.

Derek podría reconocer la mentira a kilómetros de distancia, así que negando con la cabeza parte su cupcake por la mitad, quedándose él con una y dándole la otra a Stiles.

— A mi tampoco me enloquecen, podemos compartir.

Stiles vuelve a mirarlo con esa expresión extraña y a Derek le gustaría poder besarlo ahí, frente a sus hijos, en una tranquila tarde de invierno el día de los enamorados.

Lamentablemente, el hombre es el maestro de sus hijos y ni siquiera lo ve de esa forma, así que hacer eso es simplemente imposible.

— Gracias — le dice Stiles, sonriéndole un poco.

Isaac se tapa la risa con las manos, mientras que Boyd niega con la cabeza. Erica pone los ojos en blanco de una forma que le recuerda a Stiles y no puede evitar preguntarse cuánto tiempo estará pasando el hombre con ellos para que sus hijos ya lo tomen como ejemplo a seguir.

**Día 278**

Isaac llora, abrazándose a Stiles, y se niega a sacarse fotos con su diploma de egresado del preescolar. Stiles no llora, pero tiene los ojos humedecidos y abraza a Isaac con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Puede que a Derek se le rompa un poco el corazón, pero intenta no demostrarlo porque su hijo sufre por dejar a su primer maestro y terminar el jardín de infantes, con las vacaciones por delante pero la amenaza del primer grado a la vuelta de la esquina.

Más tarde, cuando Isaac finalmente se separa de Stiles y va a abrazar a Laura, Stiles se acerca a él, saludándolo con un apretón de manos.

— Ellos son mi primer curso, cuesta un poco despedirme de ellos. Sobre todo de Isaac, me encariñé mucho con él. Con él y con ustedes — agrega, sonriendo de lado.

— Seguirás viéndonos mucho. Aún me quedan Erica y Boyd y a ambos los tendrás tú.

Stiles le sonríe y puede que por primera vez Derek note que tiene una bonita sonrisa.

— No puedo esperar a los próximos años.

**Día 805**

Se pone el sombrero de capitán pirata, para luego acomodarse el garfio en la mano. Sus hijos exclaman admirados tras él, mientras que Stiles aplaude, intentando contener la risa.

— ¿Por qué me dejé convencer para esto?

— Porque es una idea genial y en el fondo amas disfrazarte.

De alguna forma ha permitido que Stiles lo convenza de hacer un disfraz conjunto, así que ahora tiene a sus hijos como los Niños Perdidos, a él mismo como el Capitán Garfio y a Stiles de Peter Pan.

A veces no sabe por qué deja que Stiles haga lo que quiera con sus vidas.

— ¿Quién quiere ir a pedir golosinas? — pregunta el hombre.

— ¡Yo! — responden sus hijos al unísono, para luego reír los cuatro.

Derek niega con la cabeza, pensando que en vez de salir con tres niños va a salir con cuatro.

Toma a Isaac y Erica de las manos, mientras que Stiles toma a Boyd y así salen los cinco de la casa. El Jeep está guardado en el garage y ya acordaron que el maestro se quedará a dormir esa noche con ellos, para al día siguiente ir con sus hijos al colegio.

A veces se le hace raro lo mucho que se ha metido el hombre en sus vidas, lo mucho que hace por ellos y lo raro que es imaginar cómo serán sus vidas sin él. Boyd terminará el preescolar en Mayo y luego de eso ya no tendrán ninguna excusa para pasar tanto tiempo con Stiles.

Una parte de él espera que en estos años hayan desarrollado una amistad lo suficientemente fuerte cómo para que no se pierda el contacto una vez que sus hijos ya no sean sus alumnos.

— ¡Vamos, Derek, saquémonos una foto los cinco juntos! — ruega Stiles, cuando la noche ya casi llega al final y los niños comienzan a bostezar.

Mientras la señora McCall les saca una foto y entre los dos levantan a los niños, Derek tiene una revelación. Una revelación demasiado obvia, de ser sinceros, pero que lo golpea como si fuera una bofetada.

En algún momento a lo largo de estos años, se ha enamorado de Stiles.

**Día 590**

— ¡Es hora de soplar las velas! — anuncia Stiles, haciendo que los niños bajen del castillo inflable y, prácticamente, hagan una mini estampida.

Es el cumpleaños de Erica y siete orgullosas velitas están colocadas sobre el pastel que preparó Laura. Es la primera vez que su hija celebra un cumpleaños con niños de su edad y una parte de Derek va a extrañar la época en la que las fiestas de este tipo eran sólo ellos.

Sin embargo, al ver la sonrisa feliz de Erica, sabe que dejarlos ir poco a poco es lo mejor que puede. Sabe que aún faltan años para que se vayan a la Universidad y que es estúpido pensar en eso desde ahora, pero ya siente que los está perdiendo y no sabe qué va a hacer solo en esa casa tan enorme.

— Hey, ¿te ocurre algo? — le pregunta Stiles, luego de cantar el feliz cumpleaños, trayéndole una porción de pastel.

— Nada, descuida. ¿Por qué no…?

El timbre suena en ese momento y Derek frunce el ceño, extrañado. Todos los compañeros de Erica están aquí, además del chico McCall, a quién invitaron para que Isaac tenga compañía. Su familia también está presente y la única persona a quién invitaron que falta es el Sheriff, pero el hombre había tenido que irse el fin de semana a Denver a visitar a una de sus hermanas, que estaba enferma.

Laura se ofrece a ir a fijarse quién es, mientras que Derek se queda conversando con Stiles sobre los niños y lo rápido que se está terminando el año escolar. Para cuando quieran darse cuenta las clases ya habrán terminado y puede que Derek vaya a extrañar un poco a Stiles en las vacaciones.

— ¡… porque nadie te quiere aquí!

Los gritos de su hermana se escuchan desde el interior de la casa y los niños intentan mirar hacia el origen del ruido, pero no se ve nada.

— Vigilen a los niños, voy a ver qué ocurre — le pide a su familia, entrando.

— Voy contigo — dice Stiles, pisándole los talones.

Nada lo hubiese preparado para lo que se encuentra en el recibidor.

— Hola, dulzura.

Kate Argent.

— ¿Qué rayos haces tú aquí? — pregunta, seguro de que ha comenzado a temblar un poco.

Hace casi seis años que no ve a Kate y las heridas aún se sienten muy frescas como para ser capaz de verla ahí parada en el medio de la que alguna vez también fue su casa, la casa que él construyó para ella, con esa sonrisa que antes lo enloquecía pero que ahora le trae pesadillas.

Stiles la mira con ojos desorbitados, porque por supuesto que sabe quién es, este es un pueblo muy chico como para que nunca la haya visto, como para que nunca haya escuchado los rumores.

— Hey, ¿qué una chica no puede venir a visitar a su hija en su cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos años ha cumplido Jessica? ¿Cuatro?

— Su nombre es _Erica_ y ha cumplido siete años. ¿ _Qué rayos haces aquí_? — repite, incapaz de acercarse más a ella.

Kate suelta una carcajada y Laura parece a punto de abalanzarse sobre ella para golpearla, por lo que Stiles se apresura a acercarse a su lado para sostenerla.

— Ya te lo dije, quería venir a ver a mis hijos. Estoy segura de que el pequeño ya debe saber caminar, ¿verdad?

— ¿Acaso te importa? ¡Te fuiste cuando sólo tenía tres días! ¡Ni siquiera sabes cómo es su nombre!

— Los nombres no son importantes. Es decir, soy _su madre_. Que, bueno — dice, encogiéndose de hombros de forma altanera —, es más de lo que tú puedes decir…

— ¡Hija de puta! — grita Laura y Stiles tiene que agarrarla con más fuerzas porque su hermana realmente tiene ganas de golpear a la mujer.

— Te lo voy a preguntar por última vez — dice, odiando cómo le tiembla la voz —. ¿Qué quieres?

— Me di cuenta de que quiero estar con mis hijos, eso es todo. ¿Qué no puede una madre darse cuenta de que ha cometido un error? Sólo quiero a _mis_ hijos de vuelta — explica la mujer, con una expresión de angustia demasiado premeditada para ser sincera.

— Ningún juez te daría su tenencia.

— Tú no eres el padre biológico de Boyd. Cielos, ni siquiera sé si lo eres de Isaac y Erica… — dice Kate y, aunque Derek ya sabía todo esto, no hace que duela un poco menos —. Cuando los resultados de ADN estén listos, ¿crees que te los darían a ti y no a mi?

— Sí, se los darían — dice Stiles, hablando por primera vez —. Tus los abandonaste _seis años_ y Derek lo único que ha hecho todo este tiempo es cuidar de ellos, nadie en su sano juicio te los daría a ti en vez de a él.

Kate lo mira, divertida, enarcando una ceja.

— ¿Y este quién es? Creí que te gustaban rubios, dulzura…

— Soy el maestro de los niños y voy jurar delante de un estrado que Derek ha hecho un gran trabajo criándolos.

Stiles parece tan o más furioso que Laura, aunque sigue reteniéndola. Derek siente la furia corriéndole por las venas y no sabe por qué Kate tiene que seguir arruinándole la vida después de tantos años.

— Aún si eso es verdad, ¿realmente quieres que los niños pasen por eso? ¿Un juicio enorme? ¿Quizás pasar un tiempito con Protección Infantil? ¿Que les tengas que explicar por qué les están diciendo que no eres su padre?

Dinero. Es obvio que Kate quiere dinero, eso es lo que siempre quiso.

— ¿Cuánto quieres?

— ¡Derek! — grita Laura, pero él niega con la cabeza.

Lo más importante para él son sus hijos y si tiene que darle dinero a Kate para que los deje en paz, va a hacerlo.

Kate le da su cifra y le dice a qué cuenta transferirle, para luego asegurarle que le encantaría que la contacten para cuando los niños terminen el secundario. Los gritos de Laura tras esa declaración hacen que Chris entre a ver qué ocurre y a Derek le parece que su expresión compite con la suya al ver a Kate.

El hombre no está muy contento de ver a su hermana y lo está aún menos al enterarse de a lo que ha venido. La visita de la mujer dura menos de media hora menos de media hora pero, para cuando se va, terminan todos agotados.

Chris y Laura son los primeros en volver a la fiesta, ambos discutiendo por lo bajo e intentando parecer más tranquilos de lo que en realidad están.

Derek se sienta en el sillón, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, sintiéndose más agotado de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo. Las cicatrices que le ha dejado Kate aún no han terminado de cerrar y que venga a revolver el puñal en la herida no ayuda a que el dolor pase.

Stiles se sienta junto a él, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro. El hombre no dice nada y Derek se lo agradece, ya que no está para soportar preguntas estúpidas al estilo de “¿te encuentras bien?” porque es obvio que no lo hace.

No sabe por qué comienza a hablar, pero hay algo en Stiles que le hace sentir confiado, seguro y realmente necesita sacar un poco de todo eso que lleva dentro.

— A veces me cuesta creer todo lo que me hizo, ¿sabes? Estaba tan ciego por ella que no veía las señales obvias de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mi. A veces no sé cómo pude ser tan ciego.

— Estabas enamorado, a veces eso ocurre.

Resopla, negando con la cabeza. No es la primera vez que le dicen eso y luego de haberlo escuchado tantas veces sabe que es pura basura.

— Deje que me engañara durante años, además de que terminó estafando a toda mi familia. No sé qué decirle a mis hijos cuando me preguntan por ella y mucho menos sé qué es lo que les diré cuando me pregunten por qué no se parecen en nada a mi.

— Derek…

— Lo siento, yo… — se disculpa, porque Stiles no tiene nada que ver en todo esto y él está entrando en pánico frente a él —. Es sólo que…

— Está bien, no tienes que explicarme nada. Y por lo que ella te dijo… ¿qué importa que no seas su padre biológico? Para ellos eres su padre y nada va a cambiar eso. Tu los amas y ellos te aman a ti, nada, _nada_ va a cambiar eso.

Pasa un rato antes de que se sienta lo suficientemente estable como para volver al jardín y, una vez allí, abraza con fuerza a _sus_ hijos, porque no va a dejar que nunca alguien los lastime.

**Día 979**

Erica, Isaac y Boyd no paran de chillar de emoción al ver los perritos.

Son tres cachorros diminutos, de pelaje blanco y marrón claro, parecidos entre ellos pero no lo suficiente como para confundirlos. Stiles deja la canasta en la que los trae en el suelo y sus hijos se abalanzan sobre ellos, cada uno tomando uno de los perritos.

— Vi estas tres preciosuras en la tienda de mascotas y me recordaron a otros tres pequeños adorables, así que me dije, ¿por qué no?

Los niños lo miran con los ojos desorbitados.

— ¿Son para nosotros?

— Sip. Uno para cada uno.

Sus hijos se tiran sobre Stiles, aún sosteniendo a los cachorros, sin dejar de agradecerle y jurándole amor eterno, hasta el infinito y más allá. Stiles se ríe y los abraza, haciéndoles prometer que van a cuidar de los cachorros, ya que los trajo para que sean responsabilidad suya y no de Derek.

Los niños juran sobre el primer libro de Harry Potter (también regalo de Stiles) que van a cuidar a los cachorros, para luego irse al jardín a jugar con ellos y decidir qué nombres van a ponerles.

— No puedo creer que les compraste mascotas a mis hijos — dice una vez que quedan solos, apenas conteniendo una sonrisa.

— No te molesta, ¿verdad? Oh, cielos, dime que no odias a los perros, o que alguno de los niños es alérgico a ellos. Mierda, tendría que haber preguntado antes de…

— Stiles — lo frena, poniendo los ojos en blanco —. Está bien. El único motivo por el que no les compré mascota antes es porque no me parecía que estuvieran listos para tanta responsabilidad.

— Lo siento — se disculpa Stiles, mordiéndose el labio. Derek intenta no distraerse con el movimiento, pero falla estrepitosamente.

— Errr... Está bien. Eres su maestro, hum, los conoces casi tan bien como yo. Si tu crees que están listos, confío en ti — dice, encogiéndose de hombros, como intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

Stiles lo mira de esa forma rara que cada vez es más habitual y Derek no puede evitar sentirse algo nervioso.

— ¿Sabes? También se los traje porque quiero tener una excusa para poder venir a visitarlos. En un mes Boyd termina el preescolar y ya dejaré de ser el maestro de tus niños…

Derek intenta no pensar en eso, porque la idea de no ver a Stiles en una base diaria es demasiado deprimente.

— Vamos a extrañarte — dice, en un arranque de sinceridad que no sabe de dónde sale.

Stiles lo mira expectante, como esperando que él haga algo, pero Derek no tiene ni la más mínima idea de qué puede ser. Finalmente, el maestro bufa negando con la cabeza.

— Tu hermana tiene razón. Eres increíble.

Por algún motivo, eso no suena como un cumplido, pero tampoco es la primera vez.

**Día 288**

— ¿Tú no sabes hacer nada sencillo, verdad? — le pregunta Stiles.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Duh. La mansión que está sobre ese árbol.

Es verano y Stiles ha venido a visitarlos, porque aparentemente eso es algo que Stiles hace. Los niños están más que felices de verlo y Derek no se queja, ya que el maestro es lo más parecido a un amigo que tiene.

Mira la casita que le construyó a los niños el verano anterior y se encoge de hombros.

— ¿Hablas de la casita?

Stiles lo mira con incredulidad.

— ¿Casita? ¿ _Casita_? Viejo, donde yo vivo es una “casita” en comparación con eso. ¿La construiste tú sólo?

— Los niños la pintaron por dentro. Y mi tío Peter me ayudó a hacer la instalación eléctrica.

Por algún motivo, Stiles parece enfuruñado.

— Eres increíble.

No está muy seguro de que eso sea un cumplido.

  
**Día 369**

La primera semana de clases se pasa rápido y, para cuando el viernes llega, Derek ya ha dejado de esperar la llamada de Stiles diciéndole que Erica ha tenido un ataque.

A Stiles se le ha vuelto a romper el Jeep, así que Derek se ha ofrecido a llevarlo a su casa hasta que el automóvil salga del taller.

Boyd dormita en el asiento trasero del auto, demasiado aburrido ahora que por las mañanas es el único de sus hermanos en casa. Derek intenta hacer que se le pasen las horas rápido, pero nunca ha sido muy bueno con los juegos infantiles.

— Hola, Derek, Boyd — los saluda la señora McCall, sonriéndoles.

Boyd corresponde el gesto, saludando con la mano, mientras que Derek asiente con la cabeza. Isaac y Scott McCall se hicieron muy buenos amigos el año anterior y varias veces durante el verano su hijo fue a jugar a los McCall y, también, Scott vino a jugar a su casa.

— Melissa.

Finalmente se oye la campana de salida y, como todos los días a esa hora, comienza la estampida de niños salvajes. Isaac y Scott son de los primeros en salir y llegan a ellos corriendo, obviamente. Scott pregunta si Isaac puede ir a jugar a su casa y, tras unos arreglos con Melissa, acuerdan que Isaac va a quedarse a dormir en lo de los McCall.

Es la primera vez que su hijo se queda a dormir en lo de un amigo, así que está muy emocionado. Derek, por su lado, está a un paso de deprimirse porque su primogénito está creciendo muy rápido, pero al menos lo deja tranquilo que los McCall son buenas personas.

Finalmente salen los niños del jardín de infantes, encabezados por Stiles, que lleva a Erica tomada de la mano. Su hija está más que feliz de tener su turno como alumna de Stiles, lo cual es algo que Derek sabe que halaga un poco al hombre.

— ¡Papi! — dice su hija, corriendo hacia él.

Derek la alza en brazos, mientras saluda a Stiles con un cabeceo. El maestro le sonríe divertido, saludándolo con la mano. Se pone a charlar los tres de lo grandes que están Isaac y Scott en comparación del año anterior, cuando una mujer no mucho más grande que Stiles se acerca a hablar con él, apartándolo un poco de ellos.

Si no se equivoca, es la madre de uno de los compañeritos de Erica y mira a Stiles de una forma no muy acorde a los roles de madre y maestro.

Intenta no prestarles mucha atención, porque al fin y al cabo eso no es de su incumbencia, pero no puede evitar mirarlos de reojo cada pocos segundos. Acuerdan con Melissa que irá a buscar a Isaac a la tarde del día siguiente y así Derek se despide de su hijo mayor, que va a pasar por primera vez una noche lejos de él en un lugar que no es la casa de un familiar.

Para cuando el auto de los McCall se pierde calle a bajo, Stiles se acerca a ellos, las mejillas algo coloradas y una expresión algo incómoda en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien?

— Mmm, sí… La madre de Nathaniel Lang me invitó a una cita.

Stiles lo mira expectante y Derek no entiende muy bien por qué.

— Oh. Hum, ¿felicitaciones?

El hombre pone los ojos en blanco, negando con la cabeza.

— Le dije que no. Soy el maestro de su hijo. Tengo pocas reglas en mi vida, pero una de ellas es que no salgo con los padres de mis alumnos.

Derek no sabe por qué se siente algo apesadumbrado con eso, así que decide archivar el dato y guardarlo en los confines de su memoria para preocuparse por él más adelante.

**Día 1009**

Boyd no llora al recibir su diploma de egresado de preescolar, pero está muy cerca de hacerlo. Laura saca un promedio de mil fotos por segundo y sus padres lloran abrazados, viendo como su nieto menor termina el jardín.

Stiles le da un abrazo más largo que a los demás niños, porque a veces le cuesta que no se note que los Hale son sus favoritos. La ceremonia termina en lo que parece un parpadeo y Derek va a buscar a Boyd al pie del escenario, abrazándolo con fuerzas.

— No puedo creer que Boyd ya haya terminado el preescolar — le dice Stiles, sonriendo de lado. Tiene los ojos humedecidos y Derek nunca tuvo tantas ganas de besarlo.

— Yo tampoco. Parece que fue ayer cuando Isaac no quería venir al colegio.

El maestro ríe, mientras Boyd va a sacarse fotos con sus hermanos y el resto de la familia.

— ¿Sabes? Oficialmente, ya no soy el maestro de tus hijos…

— Sí, es una pena. Los niños van a extrañarte. Te adoran.

Stiles lo mira con el ceño fruncido, notablemente molesto.

— Eres imposible — dice finalmente, dando la vuelta y yendo al aula a buscar sus cosas.

Derek se queda mirando el lugar que ocupada el maestro, no muy seguro de qué acaba de pasar. Es entonces cuando Laura lo golpea en la cabeza con su bolso. Su hermana también lo mira enojada y Derek se pregunta qué rayos le pasa a todos hoy.

Él también está sensible porque sus bebés cada vez son menos bebés, pero no se lo agarra con el primer infeliz que pasa por delante.

— ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! — pregunta, molesto.

— Porque eres un inútil. ¿No te das cuenta que Stiles te está pidiendo que lo invites a salir?

Derek suspira, cansado de tener la misma conversación una y otra vez.

— Laura, ya te dije que…

— ¿Cuántas veces el último año Stiles te remarcó que luego de hoy ya no sería el maestro de tus hijos? ¿Por qué crees que fue tanta la insistencia?

Bufa, porque su hermana no entiende nada y no para de meterse en su vida.

— Eso es sólo porque…

Se queda en silencio unos segundos, porque de pronto la respuesta es tan obvia que se siente estúpido por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

— ¡Mierda! — maldice, haciendo que un par de madres lo miren acusadoramente —. Cuida a los niños, ya vengo.

— ¡La próxima vez hazme caso desde el principio! — le grita su hermana, pero él ya está corriendo hacia el interior del colegio, así que apenas la escucha.

Cuando llega al aula de Stiles, el hombre se encuentra guardando algunas carpetas en su morral, murmurando por lo bajo algo que suena como “ese imbécil que no se da cuenta de las cosas aunque le muerdan el culo”.

— ¿Ese es el lenguaje para un maestro de jardín de infantes? — pregunta, entrando en el aula y haciendo que Stiles se sobresalte.

— Por los siguientes tres meses no seré maestro, así que puedo hablar como quiero. De hecho, puedo hablar _tanto_ como quiero, que vas a tener que escucharme decirte un par de cosas, porque quiero que sep…

Derek no lo deja terminar, ya que cruza en dos zancadas el espacio que los separa y toma a Stiles por la cintura, acercándolo a él y besándolo en la boca. El hombre al comienzo hace un ruido de sorpresa, pero en seguida corresponde, abrazándolo por el cuello y acercándolo más a él, intentando profundizar el beso.

— ¡Al fin! ¡Creí que iba a tener que poner una pancarta en la calle para que te pusieras al día! — le reclama Stiles, para luego darle otro beso.

— ¡Creí que no querías nada conmigo! Además, también tú podrías haber hecho algo.

El maestro lo mira con incredulidad y Derek no puede contener las ganas de reír y de besarlo y de abrazarlo y tantas cosas que no sabe cómo su cuerpo sigue en pie.

— ¡Te he dado tantas señales que ya he perdido la cuenta! Me ofrezco a cuidar a tus hijos, te ayudo a prepararlos para las fiestas, te dije que _me pareces sexy_ , ¡incluso soporto los comentarios con doble sentido de tu hermana! ¡Era tu turno de hacer un movimiento!

Puede que Stiles tenga razón, pero en este momento Derek quiere menos palabras y más acción, así que vuelven a besarse contra la pizarra, manchándose con tiza en el proceso.

No está muy seguro de cuánto tiempo pasan así, reclamándose mutuamente no haber dado el siguiente paso antes y besándose como dos colegiales. Pero evidentemente es un rato largo, porque de pronto se escuchan pasos en el corredor, seguido por un grito de sorpresa.

— ¡Isaac, Erica! ¡Papi y Stiles se están besando! — grita Boyd.

Derek y Stiles se separan rápidamente, limpiándose la tiza de la ropa. Los niños entran corriendo en el aula, con unas sonrisas tan grandes que casi parece que Navidad ha llegado antes este año.

— ¡Yo sabía que te gustaba Stiles y que Stiles gustaba de ti! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía! — dice Erica entre risas.

Stiles ríe y la carga en brazos, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

— ¿Stiles puede ser nuestro nuevo papá? ¿Podemos tener dos papás? ¿Podemos, por favor? — pregunta Boyd.

— Veremos, veremos…

Hay algo en la sonrisa de Stiles que le dice que es muy probable que, en un futuro no muy lejano, los niños sí terminen tendiendo dos padres.

A Derek la idea de Stiles en su vida no podría agradarle más.


End file.
